Amanda O'Neill
Amanda O'Neill (アマンダ・オニール, Amanda Onīru) is a young witch from the United States and one of the three troublemaking girls introduced in The Enchanted Parade, continuing and expanding upon her role in the TV series. Appearance Amanda is a tall girl who measures between 5'6" and 5'7". She has short orange hair with amaranth undertones that points upwards. Her eyebrows have the same light red color and her eyes are bright green. Her standard Luna Nova Academy uniform consists of a jacket and dark blue skirt, with buttons in the center of the same color and a white shirt below. Like her friends Constanze and Jasminka, she completes her uniform with a green sash and hatband. She wears grayish-brown sports shoes with white laces. When not in her uniform, she usually wears a pale blue tank top, along with dark blue shorts. Concept art that Amanda originally wore red high-top sneakers instead of grayish-brown sports shoes. Personality Amanda is by her own description a "rebel". An unruly and fun-loving child, she has little respect for authority and is primarily motivated by hedonism. She has a very relaxed attitude towards her schoolwork almost to the point of apathy, and takes the easy way out whenever she has the opportunity. This is both a point of practicality ("Who cares how it gets done if it gets done?") and a result of a general reticence to exert effort when there's no fun to be had in it. In cases where she considers a task to be worth her time (particularly broom flying class), she puts her utmost enthusiasm into it and she refuses to conform to anything less even when her grades depend on it ("Fly free or don't fly at all"). Amanda is very athletic, being a tomboy with a talent for acrobatics, best exhibited when she flies a broom (a talent that led Akko to ask if she wanted to be a "broom dancer" when she finished school, in response, Amanda said she hadn't thought that far in advance and just planned to have fun). She also appears to be somewhat of a kleptomaniac, as she was seen to steal both in The Enchanted Parade and "Don't Stop Me Now". While a staunch individualist, she has genuine compassion for her friends. History Amanda O'Neill was born in America and eventually found interest in Luna Nova. While there, she became roommates with Jasminka Antonenko and Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger. In some point prior to the Enchanted Parade movie, she was found guilty of breaking and entering; attempting to steal treasure from Luna Nova. She has also exhibited an interest in athletics and dancing, as she's shown to be extremely agile. Powers and Abilities *'Magic': Like other Luna Nova Witches, Amanda is skillful in magic. **'Clothes Transformation Spell': Amanda can magically alter her clothes for variety of purpose. **'Magic Barrier Spell': Amanda can conjure powerful energy barrier at will. **'Object Transformation Spell': Amanda can transmute objects into other at will. **'Flower Spell': Amanda can cause flower to popped at unexpected area as element of surprise. **'Object Control Magic': Amanda can magically manipulate objects from distance without touching them. **'Broom Flying Spell': Amanda can fly with her magic broom where unlike her peers, her flying style is noted to be reckless by Professor Nelson, as she enjoys flying more freely. *'Athleticism': With or without her broom, Amanda is very agile, able to easily dodge several obstacles at the same time and even evade complex security systems. *'Martial Arts': Amanda demonstrated moderate to large skill in swordplay, using a rather unorthodox style that combined fencing and her natural agility. Equipments *'Magic Broom': Amanda possesses a magic broom which enable her to fly. *'Magic Wand': Like all academy students, Amanda has a wand that she keeps in her belt band. She can even fuse it with a bent rapier to create a larger, dual-bladed sword Trivia Amanda_and_Ryūko_with_similar_eating_expressions.png|Amanda and Ryūko with similar eating expressions. Amanda and Ryūko with the same tiny angry badass expressions.png|Amanda and Ryūko with the same tiny angry badass expressions. *Personality wise, Amanda is similar to Ryūko Matoi from Kill la Kill, another anime series produced by Studio Trigger. *She is also pretty much similar to Sunset Shimmer from the My Little Pony Equestria Girls franchise. Category:Anti Hero Category:Protectors Category:Female Category:Tomboys Category:Magic Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Damsel in distress Category:Antagonist Heroes